Hotdogs
by Janie Lust
Summary: A sinful little oneshot that I made in my spare time. Poor Butler is tortured by Artemis as payback for a rather selfish act earlier in the day. Hope you like it, Kittens. ArtyxButler.


**A/N: A sinful little One-Shot I thought I'd publish in my spare time. Please note that this is a completely different fic from Lustful Bonds, as there are some facts that are a bit different between the two.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own any of the Fowls or the Butlers. Wish I did, but I don't.**

Artemis sat at the dinner table, staring moodily at Butler, who was trying very hard to ignore his young lover's gaze. That day, they had been interrupted in what was about to be a very intimate moment by Juliet returning bursting into the room and announcing that Mr. and Mrs. Fowl would be arriving in several hours. So, instead of finishing what he had started, Butler rushed off to scrub anything in the house that had even the slightest chance of revealing their extra-curricular activities and make an extravagant feast, leaving Artemis to take care of his own rather persistent problem.

Of course, Artemis wouldn't have been quite as frustrated if they had both been left unsatisfied. But Juliet had burst into the room just as Artemis was getting off of his knees in front of his lover. So, naturally, he was very agitated at having serviced the other without any sort of reward for his efforts.

Deciding that Butler wasn't going to look at him any time soon, he instead turned his gaze to Juliet, giving her the same icy stare. She was not so apt at ignoring such things as her brother, and returned the stare with a smug smirk. She had walked in on them several times in the past, mainly because neither of the males ever felt like relocating to one of their bedrooms for such activities. So far, they had christened thirty of the nearly one hundred rooms in Fowl Manor, including the observations room, kitchen, several bathrooms, both their bedrooms, five of the many studies, and even the cement cell that had once held Captain Holly Short.

"So, Artemis." Angeline's voice broke through his moody thoughts. "What have you been up to while we were gone?"

Artemis looked up at his mother in surprise. "What?"

"What have you been up to in our absence?" Angeline repeated, smiling at her son.

Artemis opened his mouth uncertainly, then glanced at Butler and smirked. "Oh, Butler has been keeping me quite entertained."

Butler looked up sharply, his eyes widening for a moment before he was once again calm. He set the final dish on the table, and took his seat opposite from Artemis, beside Juliet.

Angeline smiled, helping herself to some food. "This looks wonderful, Butler." She complimented. "Well, at least I know my Arty was well fed while we were away." She looked at Artemis. "Has he been making you such fabulous food while we were away?"

Artemis was about to answer yes, then paused, an idea coming to him. "Sadly, no, we were so busy playing. I usually ate hotdogs the whole time."

Butler froze in the act of picking up his fork, staring at Artemis in utter terror.

"Oh yes." Artemis continued. "I had his hotdogs just about everyday you were gone. He adds white sauce to them, too. It's rather salty, but very tasty."

Juliet was trying very hard not to laugh, watching her brother's face, which had gone a light shade of red.

Angeline smiled, looking towards Juliet. "What did you think of Butler's hotdogs, Juliet?"

There was a pause, then Juliet shook her head. "Oh no. I don't like hotdogs. Especially my brother's. I usually just order out." She giggled. "But sometimes I walk in when Artemis is eating, and he seems to really enjoy it. One time, he tried to swallow the whole thing at once."

"Traitor." Butler hissed, glaring at Juliet.

Artemis nodded. "I tried, and failed. It was far too big, and I gagged." As he spoke, he lifted his foot under the table, rubbing it against Butler's crotch. "He could probably swallow a hotdog completely if he wanted to. But I haven't seen him do it."

Butler raised an eyebrow. "You haven't asked me to." He replied softly, trying to squirm away from the foot.

"Some things go without saying, old friend." He murmured, still smirking slightly, the foot becoming more persistent.

Butler frowned. "You've seemed perfectly happy with eating the hotdogs before. And playing with them."

"Very true!" Chimed in Juliet. "Sometimes, when the hotdogs are really hot, he eats them too fast. Once he screamed so loud because of it I could hear him all the way in the attic."

Angeline smiled in a bemused sort of way, having no clue what the two were talking about. "Well, that's lovely, Artemis. What else have you two done, besides eat?"

Artemis smirked even wider. "Oh, we've played plenty of games. "Butler does this amazing thing with his fist-"

Butler had had enough. He grasped the boy's foot, twisting the ankle warningly.

Artemis stopped speaking, biting his lip to hold back a whimper of pain, and quickly withdrew his foot. He paused for a moment, then gave Butler a significant look. "I'm sorry, Mother. But would you excuse me? I'm not feeling very well all of a sudden."

Angeline looked sympathetic. "Oh you poor boy. Yes, go ahead and get some sleep. Butler, I'm terribly sorry, but would you-"

"Of course." Butler replied before she could finish, his eyes never leaving the boy's smug face.

Artemis smiled. "Thank you, Butler." He stood, turning and walking out of the room, closely followed by his bodyguard.

Butler waited until they were on the second floor, and well away from the Dining Room, before grasping Artemis by the arm and shoving him hard against the wall.

Artemis gasped. "Domovoi…" He whispered, looking up at the other and smirking. "Can't even wait until we get to my room?"

Butler let out a growl in response, slipping a hand into the boy's pants, gripping his erection firmly. "It looks like you can't either." He murmured, smirking.

Artemis moaned, pressing against the hand. "Domovoi…" He breathed, biting his lip to stop himself from moaning a second time.

Butler grinned smugly, leaning down and licking the boy's neck. "It was a good idea to wear loose pants, I suppose."

Artemis gasped softly. Then, suddenly, he pushed the other away, glaring angrily. "There would be no need to wear loose pants if you hadn't been so selfish." He replied coldly, turning to walk away.

Butler frowned, following the boy and forcing him to stop, wrapping an arm around his waist and pulling him back against him. "Mm…Shall I make it up to you?" He hissed softly, pressing his own erection against the boy. "I think I know just how to pay off the debt."

**A/N: Hehe. So, what do you think? I know it was evil to end it like this, but I want to have at least ONE fic that's rated T. Well….Very very HIGH T, but still T. Please let me know what you think of it. If you do, I will have the next chapter of Lustful Bonds out by Sunday. Bwuahaha.**


End file.
